Christmas Day
by AC-Chan
Summary: Just a Christmas story. Shows most of the characters we've seen celebrating their Christmas Day. OneShot.


Because I'm lazy and over worked with homework, I decided to write another Avatar one-shot work. If I remember correctly someone wanted me to write another. So in the spirit of Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza, I've decided a nice seasonal piece. Touching very.

I have no idea when I'll finish my other works with school and work picking up now. Hopefully soon. The beyblade piece is annoying me because I just need one chapter to finish it up, but oh well. But anywho, on with the fic.

Aang's morning had begun with the crisp fall of snow. Although there was already a good two feet on the ground, another few inches never did any harm. Besides what's a little snow on Christmas. Aang knew the day would be perfect, the group had spent all of yesterday at the market looking at gifts for their exchange.

"There's just one problem Momo, I didn't have money." Aang turned his sad face toward Momo hoping for an answer, but received only a blank stare. "What should I get them?"

Across the smoldering fire, lay Katara pondering the same question. _How am I suppose to get good gifts if we don't have enough money to spare on them? I guess I could improvise…but it wouldn't be as good as anything I could buy._

Sokka, beside her, stared off into the woods trying to picture the gifts he could pick up there. _Cheap, no labor to it, no assembly, and it's cheap. It's practically the perfect gift._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meng steadily grabbed her huge gift. Her hands quickly jiggled the package in hopes of finding some valuable present. _Maybe it's a beautiful necklace, or a new kimono. Or it could be some of Aunt Wu's famous lotion. Oh I hope it's something for this hair, it's so impossible._

"What is it Aunt Wu? I'm dying to know!" Meng gave the package another good shaking to see if anything had fallen loose, but the clever wrapping had not given anything away.

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself?" Aunt Wu suggested as she reached for her own present. While Meng ripped the wrapping off, Aunt Wu slowly peeled off the tape. The box flew into the air as Meng squealed with excitement over her gift.

"A new predicting book! Just what I needed! But how did you know, I never asked you for it?" Meng looked quizzically back at the elderly women, who tapped her forehead.

"It's all up here my dear." Aunt Wu smiled as she picked up a book of her own. The covering read Recipes and inside were several famous curd puff recipes along with a few blank pages for her recipes. "What a thoughtful gift, Meng. It would seem that you have already started on your way to becoming a fortuneteller."

Meng's squeal echoed one more through the house as she leaped upon Aunt Wu and a placed a hug around her. "This has been the best Christmas ever Aunt Wu! Thank you so, so, so, so, so much! But you have to teach how to use the book, please."

"Well if you're in that big of a hurry, we'd better get started now." Aunt Wu gently took the book and opened to the first page. Although the book was old and falling to pieces, it was priceless. For it had once belonged to another young girl with unmanageable hair and a gap in her teeth. This ancient book held all the names of the fortunetellers in the their family and soon another name would be scribbled onto it. But for now the young apprentice and wise women were content with just reading the lesson and watching the snowflakes on the window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nuts! Nuts! Nuts! Who in their right mind would want nuts for Christmas! What stupid gift idea. In fact this whole "let's go out and bring something for free" idea stinks. There's nothing out here but miles upon miles of woods." Sokka's voice disrupted the usual silence of the forest and stirred the birds in the trees above. "And these stupid nuts are everywhere! Ugh!"

Back at camp, Katara was having more luck. She has successfully gathered a number of scrap cloth pieces, which would be made into a jacket for Aang. "It's not right that he doesn't have one. It's snowing and he has to be freezing." Dumping out the bag of supplies, Katara shuffled through the pile of items till she found her needle. "But where's my thread? Ugh. Of course this has got to be harder than it should be."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her morning had started the same as all the others. Into the bar to find some man to swindle for money. Of course it'd have to be the dumbest or ugliest man in the place. But money was money and it didn't matter to her who it was she took it from. _But it's not really taking, when you're winning it from them. It's not my fault these guys have more testosterone than brains. If they weren't so full of themselves, they wouldn't lose all their money to me._

Jun stopped in front of an obviously drunk man. He looked like he had spent the entire night here drinking away his problems or till he couldn't feel them anyway. The perfect target.

"So what do you say to a little match of arm wrestling? In the spirit of Christmas?" Jun slammed her hand on the table, only to have the man fall onto the floor. His snoring told the state of his condition and gave Jun an open invitation into his pocket. _That is if there's any left you be big drunk._

But just as she reached for his pocket, a hand grabbed hers. "I don't think that a kind thing to do, especially today being Christmas." A man's hand pulled her away from the drunk.

"Oh really and just who do you think you are going around telling people what they can and can't do? Are you here to spread your Christmas cheer? Oh I do hope so, because I'm in desperate need of it sir!" Jun smirked at the end her speech, while she pulled her wrist away from his grip.

"Ha. Well I'm the owner's son. And it seems like you don't need any Christmas cheer, but a drink. So what do you say to a free round?"

"Why not? Nothing better than a few rounds on Christmas." Jun walked with the young man over to the bar counter and sat down on the stool. The two sat across from one another sipping the drinks and occasionally talking about themselves. Outside the wind blew the bare trees and snow whirled around.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AHAHAH! Yes, yes, yes! This is perfect. And I know just when to wear it too. Oh what a wonderful gift." Bumi's voice echoed through the festive halls in the castle. Everywhere the colors of Christmas could be seen. But Bumi's eyes lit up upon opening his gift. Inside, neatly folded, was a stunning new robe.

"Oh look at those stitches. They must have taken weeks to perfect. And these colors. Those deep forest green colors. And the way they mix with the sea green in the sleeves. How could you not love these sleeves. The way they're lined with that beautiful gold. What a wonderful gift!" Bumi danced in glee with his new outfit. Around him his guards stared on in amazement. They each held their own gifts of expensive shoes, new uniforms, or weapons.

"And how do you all like your gifts?" Bumi ceased his dancing and laughing to address his men. The was a moment of silence and stutter before a cheer and an applause answered his question.

"Great. Splendid. Now lets eat that feast that's been waiting for us." And just as he finished his sentence, there was a dash to the enormous table. Upon it were piles of food. Meats were cooked to a golden perfection, salads were tossed and served with delicious dressing, while side dishes lined the table. Gratefully, each man passed around the dishes and happily dug into their own pile of food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No, no, no! None of these gifts will work Momo! There's nothing in this entire forest that would make a good gift for Katara and Sokka. And I've only got a few hours before we're to meet back at the camp and exchange gifts." Aang's eyes darted around the forest. "Trees and trees. That's all there is here. Wait…that's it Momo!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's okay. Really I don't need anything for Christmas. Don't worry about it." Haru's mother sat on the chair at their small table about ready to cry. The year had been a hard one and now it was ending in gloom. There had been no money in the town, even after the fire nation soldier left. The town was left with nothing for Christmas.

"Really mom, it's okay. I didn't really need anything." Haru tried to smile and comfort his mother, but only sends her into tears. "It's going to be fine. Don't worry. I have all I could ever want right now."

Wrapping her son in a hug, Haru's mother whispered "Merry Christmas, Haru."

"Happy Christmas."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look at it go Suki! Did you see it spin?" All the little girls gathered around the elder ones to show off their new toys. They had awoken to discover fans, tops, and dolls in their stockings.

"I bet my top can spin faster than yours." And a Christmas competition was started among the little girls on who could spin their tops fastest. But the elder girls, although amused, walked away to find their own gifts. They had received new warrior fans, outfits, and face paint.

"These are by far better gifts then last year, don't you think Suki?"

"These are fine gifts." Suki said eyeing the fabric of the outfit. "What more could someone ask for?" Suki smiled and gathered around the rest of the girls to talk of all their future plans. The younger girls giggled, laughed, and dreamed up adventures, while playing with their dolls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look at Teo! Did you see how high he was? His new glider is amazing, I wish I had one." All the onlookers were stunned by Teo's Christmas gift. Beside them was Teo's proud inventive father. He admired his new work and his son's ability to maneuver it. As Teo brought the glider back on the land, cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Thanks everyone. It wasn't really that great. Really it was all the glider." Teo modestly wheeled his way to his father's side. "That's got to be the greatest glider you've ever made dad. Thanks."

"Not a problem my boy. I knew you could handle something of that magnitude." His father grinned and patted him on his back.

"Did you enjoy your gift?"

"I love it, Teo! Really who would have thought you could make sliding doors that open before you can touch them? Truly amazing. And a wonderful gift Teo. Now I'll never have to worry about running into a door again."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Like it? Teo I love it!" His father yelled out to the crowd that trailed behind them. "Now lets get to eating before we all die of hunger. I can already smell that delicious, mouthwatering food just begging to be eaten. Hurry everyone."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now who wouldn't love this gift? Look at it. It's practically the perfect gift. I am a genius. Katara will love this. But now for Aang. What to get, what to get." Sokka set off further into the woods in search of the final gift.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The nation would have lost hope had it not been for their ruler. Fire Lord Ozai knew that he held control over everyone in the land. He could tell them how to feel, what to say, and how to act. And that was the greatest gift he could ever have for Christmas. The complete and indisputable control over all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Iroh is a traitor and your brother, Zuko, is a failure._ The words replayed over and over inside of her head. They were like a song to her. A song to her rise of power. There was no question as to who would be the next in line for the throne. There traitorous ways paved the path for her victory. It was by far, the best Christmas, she could have ever had. And as she walked through the town, the song played over in her head. _Iroh is a traitor and your brother, Zuko, is a failure._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How can it be that the person I've known all my life is the hardest one to get a gift for? Knowing Sokka, he probably wouldn't want anything from the woods anyway. In fact he's probably complaining about how he has to go tramping through the woods for some stupid gift. So what can I get him?" Katara had been scouring the woods for awhile now with no luck of finding a gift for her brother. "And it's almost time to get back. There has to be something out here that Sokka would like."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He sat alone on this Christmas that was meant to be spent with those you hold dear. But everyone he held close to his heart were dead. So this was how he spent his Christmas. Mediating, day in and day out. Trying to redeem himself and justify his actions. But it would seem like there was no justification and that redemption would never come. Jeong Jeong knew nothing he could do at the end of his days would make up for all those he had killed in his youth. But he had learned and changed since then. And now he sat, eyes closed, quietly humming an old tune his mother had taught him before he left for war. The candles around him jumped up and down with the rhythm of the song and the snowy world around him whirled with the tune.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"My your city is primitive. I can see that your grandchildren weren't lying when they said it was in shambles." Pakku's voice sneered at the tiny village.

"I'm sure you misheard them. They were the ones would help rebuild the city after the fire nation attacked. I don't recall any help being offered from a certain tribe north."

"Well maybe if a certain tribe hadn't left without leaving any explanation, then help would have come. Unfortunately we couldn't spare any of the men."

"And you couldn't spare any of the women either. They were probably too busy with their traditional water healing rituals."

"You can't criticize our culture just because your upset over your little ruined town."

"I can do whatever I want to. And this town may be in ruins, but at least it's my home. I know the people here care about me and will give me the respect that I deserve."

Kanna slammed her hand into the ice and snow to ensure that the wall would stand and to enforce her point. Pakku stood in silence for a moment.

"So I suppose your granddaughter gets her attitude from you?" Pakku grinned at his old friend.

"How'd you know?" Kanna smiled back.

"Just a guess. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where's Aang? He should have been back by now Sokka." Katara looked off into the woods, with a sense of fear.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's off picking up some nuts or berries as that last minute gift.

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right, when have I not been? Now lets start in on these gifts." Sokka reached for the gift, but was given a swift whack by Katara.

"Not until Aang gets here."

"Wait…stop…don't start without me guys!" Aang yelled through the woods, though Katara and Sokka couldn't see him.

"Come on Aang, pick up the pace." Sokka's patience was wearing thin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything the boy could want, the man couldn't get for him. His home was gone. His love rejected. His honor was tarnished in some people's view. And it killed Iroh to know that he could never make his nephew happy on the one day of the year that a person should be. _It is just not fair. He's gone through nothing but pain and obstacles since we left. And now I can do nothing to help him._ Iroh went to the window in the small room in which they were staying. It must have been a miracle to meet the two kindhearted strangers that allowed them to stay in the room for free. But his mind turned back to hatred when he saw his nephew enter the room. Iroh thought bitterly about his brother and the misfortunes placed upon his nephew. What he needed now was a nice cup of tea.

"The couple downstairs said we could as long as we like, but I'd prefer we leave as soon as possible." Zuko said as he sat down at the table in the room.

"Yes, I think that'd be best." Iroh rubbed his templates as he sat across from his nephew.

"And they also said to wish you a Merry Christmas. The figured you could use a cup of this as well." And Zuko handed his uncle a warm cup of tea.

Iroh sipped the warm liquid and smiled. The table had been set with food, the two had pushed it to the bed to make room for a game of pai-sho. Although Zuko never enjoyed the game, a little indulgence for his uncle wouldn't hurt once. _He deserves to be happy for at least a day after all I put him through the past few years._

"A game of pai-sho, a warm cup of tea. What could make this Christmas even better?" Iroh smiled as he moved his piece across the board.

"Good company." Zuko flashed a quick and slight smile at his uncle in thanks and they settled into their match.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Pine cones? What a thoughtful gift Aang." Katara smiled at the boy's attempt to give her the perfect gift.

"Do you like them Katara? I tried to find the best ones for you." Aang's shone with pride.

"I love them Aang thank you. And Sokka thanks for the rock."

"It's not just a rock. It's a rock shaped like the moon." Sokka pointed out again for the fifth time.

"Right. Thanks for the rock shaped moon."

"Did you like your presents Sokka?" Aang turned the question onto the eldest in the group.

"Yeah wouldn't want a pointed stick Aang?"

"Don't for the berries Katara gave you." Aang helpfully pointed out.

"How could I forget?"

"Open your gifts Aang." Katara urged him on.

"Okay Sokka's first. And it's a…rock?" Aang and Katara's puzzled faces turned to him.

"What's it suppose to be like this time? An arrow, a sun, or maybe Momo?" Katara and Aang laughed.

"Actually it's supposed to be a rock. Believe it or not it's hard to find rocks in the shape of things. I bet I spent a whole hour searching for yours Katara."

"How thoughtful of you Sokka. Aang go ahead and open my gift."

"Okay." Aang slowly unwrapped the gift and found a soft and fuzzy item inside. "Katara you made me a scarf!"

"You made him a scarf! All you got me was a bunch of berries! I can't believe. I'm your brother."

"It's the thought that counts Sokka." Aang smiled as he wrapped his new scarf around his neck.

"I know it's not the nicest looking thing in the world, but it suit's the purpose."

"No Katara, I love it. Look there's the blue for water, orange for air, and some brown dirt for earth. I love it Katara. Thanks."

"Well I'm so glad you enjoyed your scarf, because I'm loving my berries." Sokka held out his handful of berries and threw a few into the air to catch in his mouth. But just at that moment, Momo flew by and licked up all the berries in the air.

"MOMO! Those were mine!" Sokka yelled. But behind him Appa slowly moved in and licked the rest that were in his hand.

"Wa- Appa! I can't believe this. Why don't you just eat the stick too?" Sokka moaned.

"See you never appreciate something till it's gone?" Katara smiled and handed Momo and Appa the leachy nuts she found in the forest.

"Haha. Merry Christmas guys."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that's all folks. Well I hope it was good. It's not perfect I know, but nothing really is. I hope you all have a good Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/or whatever you celebrate. Enjoy the season for it comes once a year. Have fun with friends and family and be safe. May the New Year bring better times and better stories.

ACChan


End file.
